That Fateful Night
by GeminiTales
Summary: Hermione finds herself low on self-esteem, without any friends and a Friday night with endless possibilities. Who does she run into on her Night Out - party of one? Dramione forever :*


_Author's Note:_

 _This is my first Dramione. I can't get enough of them! Please tell me what you think._

 _Also, I am still experimenting with usernames so please bear with me._

 **That Fateful Night**

As I gave myself the final once over in the mirror, my little black dress with high buckled stilettos and smoked up eyes made me feel sexy. It's the confidence I have been lacking all this time. It's the reassurance that has been missing. I am a strong beautiful independent woman, single on a Friday night, on a mission to paint the town red.

Ron and I were finally over after a very long 5 years. It was way overdue yet unexpected. No one expects to walk into their bedroom to find their boyfriend bent over a 20-nothing witch, screaming his name in climax. I was oddly relieved. I was pining after him for so long that I forgot the reason why I liked him in the first place. We were never meant to be anything more than friends, although running into me now would not be good for his health.

At first I was shocked; maybe it was something I did. Next came relief; he was no longer there to weigh me down. Now I was just angry. I wasted 5 years of my youth picking up after a grown up toddler. Ginny had sided with Ron and so Harry couldn't take my side publically, I had been left to my devices, no friends, no social life. Today was going to be the end of that chapter and the start of something new.

As I fixed my cascading chocolate brown waves in the mirror, I sighed. Even if I was alone, I was determined to have fun tonight, go bar hopping.

I sat down at the third bar for the night. This place looked more promising than the last two. Alone on a Friday night was proving to be quite a feat but this place had a nice crowd on the dance floor. After my 5th drink for the night, I sauntered to the dance floor already swaying to the beat. In the middle of the dance floor, with a few girls around, I closed my eyes and started dancing.

'Hit me on the head and call me crazy but that's Hermione Granger!' She was looking drop-dead gorgeous in her black dress and high heels. She had graced many covers of the Daily Prophet but after a long time he had run into her in person. And bloody hell, did she look amazing!

I followed her to the dance floor, watched her close her eyes as she started to move to the music. Clearly she was alone. It unleashed a stream of questions but only one thought was at the forefront. She was beautiful.

I saw her dance sensually, oblivious to the world. I saw her dancing with a few guys brave enough to approach her without a second thought. It made me want to go up to her, hold her, dance with her and give a name to the maddening crush I had on her for the longest time.

This was the type of night she had in mind, drinking, dancing, flirting with guys and finally letting loose. All night, guys had been approaching her, eyeing her, trying to dance with her and it made her feel confident. It was definitely a boost to her self-esteem so she decided to go with the flow. In the middle of a relatively slow number, another pair of hands made their way onto her waist, encompassing her and pulling her to the guy's broad chest. She kept on dancing without turning around, enjoying the moment. This set of hands was different, not in any hurry to turn her around or grope her, so she let them be. It felt like this stranger was letting her have her moment. She liked that.

She felt his breath on her ear, "You look beautiful Granger." She felt her own breath hitch. She turned around and felt her eyes widened in surprise.

I felt my features morph into the smirk I am famous for as I took in her shocked expression. She just stood there, neither moving away nor attempting to demand an explanation. My hands still on her waist, I leaned forward to whisper, "Nice to see you too Hermione. Let's go get you a drink." A part of me lit up when she still hadn't pushed me away. She slowly nodded her assent and I led her to the bar. I was strangely anxious to hear what she had to say especially since we had never been on the best of terms. Knowing her, I mentally prepared myself for a few choice colourful words. As we took a sip of our drinks, she came to, "You called me Hermione."

"You sure you want to lead with that?" I felt my smirk getting wider as a hint of blush graced her features. She already looked quite flush, making me wonder about her level of inebriation.

"I think I ran into Draco Malfoy at a bar and am talking to him normally in a casual setting. You can't blame me if I am still waiting to be woken up by the sound of my alarm." I raised my glass for another sip with a small laugh. I really didn't blame her. "So Malfoy, how have you been?" "It's only fair that you call me Draco, us turning a new leaf and all that. Anyway, I have been well, doing a bit of this and that. You on the other hand seem to have gotten more stunning over the years. What have you been up to?" I watched her blush into her drink, highly amused by her discomfort at not being able to take a compliment.

Oh my God! I am talking to Draco Malfoy, a very hot, very grown up Draco Malfoy, who seems to be flirting with me. I wasn't used to these sorts of compliments and his genuine expression was not helping. Maybe I had a few more drinks than I can handle.

After a while, we fell into comfortable conversation. I leaned over our bar stools to talk to him, laughing at something he said, almost falling off only to have him steady me. I was having the night of my life! We completely lost track of time and as the night kept advancing, my heart rate kept picking up, absolutely refusing to slow down.

His eyes had that twinkle which told me that he was also enjoying my company. I was relieved. He had long since switched from his public smirk to a 100-watt smile just for me. It made me want to swoon. It certainly didn't help that I kept imbibing alcohol in a failed effort to calm myself down. I was trying very hard not to come off as an overly enthusiastic school girl even though that's exactly how I felt. His 100-watt smile was right there! Only 2-3 inches away from my face! I was blinded by his handsome features and his charm. I had to keep glancing away. I think he noticed, "You looked like you were having a great time on the dance floor. Want to try that for a while?" It was the perfect distraction. I eagerly took his hand as he led us to the middle of the dance floor. It had become more crowded and we had to stand closer. It felt intimate. He hands found my waist and I put mine around his neck, swaying to our own beat. It was slow and sensual. The air between us was charged with electricity. His smile was to die for and it was even closer to me now. He suddenly twirled me in the limited space and I laughed at the spontaneity. He used it as an excuse to pull me in closer and leaned his forehead down to mine. We stayed like that for a while, my heart ready to jump out of my chest, both watching for the next person's move. He leaned closer, his lips near my ear, "I have been waiting to do this all night." He gazed into my eyes and stopped just a breath away from my lips. I closed the remaining distance, throwing caution to the wind. We kissed each other with new found passion, his arms tightened around me crushing me to his chest. I stood on my tip toes as a moan escaped my lips. He licked my lips waiting for permission. I sighed into his mouth and he more than willingly invaded my mouth expertly. Warmth enveloped me as his tongue explored my mouth bit by bit, taking his time. It was hot and romantic all at the same time. I felt heady and out of breath and on cue, he pulled back a little, "Let's get out of here." "Yes, let's." Rest is history.

And that kids, is how I met your father.


End file.
